Eux? En couple?
by kage ookami51
Summary: Unohana se trouve avec Zaraki ce qui interpelle les shinigami de la 11 division.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ils sont pas à moi mais ça tout le monde s'en doute

* * *

A la 11° division, la plupart des shinigami n'étaient pas du genre à s'intéresser aux potins. Pourtant, après avoir vu la capitaine de la 4° division entrer dans les quartiers de leur capitaine et y être encore, ils ne pouvaient que se poser des questions.

-« Le capitaine ? Avec la chef des toubibs ? Non, pas possible. »

--« Comment t'expliques qu'ils soient enfermés là dedans depuis tout ce temps ? »

-« Ouais, c'est pas pour soigner le capitaine, il s'est battu qu'avec nous. »

-« J'sais pas moi, peut être qu'elle est venu lui transmettre un message ne regardant que les capitaines. »

La discussion rameuta de plus en plus de monde, chacun y allant de son hypothèse, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre, laissant passer les deux capitaines.

-« Alors vous reviendrez ? »Questionna Zaraki Kenpachi.

-« Bien sur, je vous l'ai dit il y a un instant. »Répondit la femme capitaine.

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

-« Et comme convenu, je rapporterai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe bien ce soir et cette nuit. » Ajouta la shinigami, avant de repartir.

Kenpachi vit alors une bonne partie de sa division le fixant avec des yeux ronds.

-« Ben quoi ? Yachiru est malade, faut bien la soigner. Maintenant, on se bouge ! J'veux entendre le bruit des sabres. Et que ça saute ! »

Il rentra alors dans le bâtiment, laissant ses subordonnés se remettre de leur conviction première sur les relations de leur capitaine.


	2. Chapter 2

-« Ken-chan, c'est pas beau de mentir. »

-« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai que t'es malade, t'as le rhume. Tiens mouche toi. »

La petite obéit à son 'père' et prit un mouchoir afin de se déboucher le nez.

-« Elle revient alors, Hanahana-chan? »

-« Bien obligée, t'as le nez tellement bouché que tu nous empêches tous les deux de dormir. »

-« Ah ? Tous les deux ? Hanahana-chan aussi ? »

Le terrible capitaine piqua un fard avant de bredouiller :

-« Umm par tous les deux…euh … je voulais dire, hum.. Toi et moi. »

-« Ah. » Répondit la petite avant d'ajouter avec un air enjoué. « Je pourrai avoir un petit frère quand même ? »

-« Peut être. On verra bien si tu dis rien de tout ça. »

La petite sortit de la pièce, allant Kenpachi pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Qui de sa langue ou de son désir d'avoir un petit frère allait l'emporter ?

* * *

ça vous a plu? En tous cas, à bient...se fait percuter par une boule rose

-hey attends un peu, je l'aurai ou pas mon p'tit frere?

-ça depend des reviews de ces jeunes gens.


	3. Chapter 3

Fait étonnant, ce fut la seconde option, celle de tenir sa langue en échange d'un petit frère, que privilégia la petite lieutenant et l'histoire du couple demeura secrète.

Pour le moment, ce qui était sans doute dû au fait que l'une des shinigami les moins discrètes de la Soul Society n'ait pipé mot à ce sujet, personne dans les deux division concernées ne se doutaient pas vraiment de quoi que ce soit, à part quelques hypothèses lancées de temps à autre auxquelles aucun crédit n'était accordé.

Yachiru, pour sa part, était plutôt ravie de l'affaire. La capitaine Unohana lui avait toujours donné des bonbons et c'était l'une des seuls à le faire encore depuis que Kenpachi avait prévenu que le prochain qui filerait du sucre à la gamine allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. En plus, Retsu foutait les jetons à pas mal de 11° division, c'est donc, pour la petite, qu'elle devait être forte. Et puis si elle pouvait y gagner un petit frère, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.

Le jeune couple, quant à lui, faisait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas se trahir. La présence de Kenpachi dans les murs de la 4° division risquant de ne pas passer inaperçue, c'était la doctoresse qui venait, sous les prétextes les plus divers en journée, et en catimini quand la nuit était tombée, dans la division la plus redoutée du Seireitei.

Quelques semaines passèrent ainsi, quand Kotetsu Isane se rendit compte que sa capitaine commençait à développer des pouvoirs plus importants. Il suffisait qu'elle entre dans une pièce, et les blessures les plus superficielles cicatrisaient en quelques secondes. Au début, la lieutenant n'y fit pas réellement attention, après tout sa chef avait toujours été quelqu'un possédant un grand pouvoir, mais le phénomène s'amplifia les jours suivants.

Bien que faisant entièrement confiance à Unohana, la shinigami commença à s'en inquiéter et entreprit de l'examiner sous un faux prétexte.

-« Vous savez, capitaine, vous semblez un peu fatiguée. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne travaillez pas trop en ce moment ? A moins que vous ne soyez vous aussi malade. Et si…»

Unohana, voulant rassurer sa subordonnée, la laissa faire tous les examens qu'elle souhaitait, tests de reiatsu, prise de tension, de sang, …

Pourtant, les résultats semblaient, pour ceux disponibles de suite, bons et rien n'avait l'air d'avoir causé ses dérèglements.

Isane allait abandonner son idée, et se convaincre que Unohana était dans un état parfaitement normal, quand Hanatarô lui apporta les résultats des autres tests. Elle décida quand même d'y jeter un œil, bien qu'étant sûre de ne rien y trouver.

-« Hématies, taux correct ; Hémoglobine, bon; …. » Commença à énumérer la jeune femme en parcourant du coin de l'œil la feuille, puis elle arriva à la ligne _**HCG**_. « Non, incroyable, la capitaine serait… »

Elle se précipita donc dans le bureau de sa supérieure, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, afin de lui faire part de ces résultats.

Une fois mise au courant, Unohana se dirigea vers la 11° division, où elle demanda à parler à Kenpachi en privé. Il la reçut, puis, quelques instants plus tard, Yachiru sortit en trombe de la pièce puis se mit à chantonner sous le regard quelque peu perplexe des shinigami présents :

-« J'vais avoir un p'tit frère, j'vais avoir un p'tit frère, … »

Comme quoi, on ne pouvait pas retenir longtemps la langue de la plus bavarde des lieutenants.

* * *

selon les voeux de Ya-chan (et un peu les votres aussi), va y avoir du bébé dans l'air . 


	4. Chapter 4

Les shinigami de la 11° division avaient beau ne pas être des lumières, ils associèrent rapidement les paroles beuglées par leur lieutenant et le fait qu'Unohana ait demandé à parler à leur capitaine en privé.

Bien entendu, il restait quelques sceptiques prétendant que Kenpachi pouvait très bien avoir une autre 'gonzesse' et qu'Unohana était juste venue lui annoncer, pour une raison ou une autre, la nouvelle, mais :

-« Hey, qu'est qu'ils foutent là ceux là. » Lança un shinigami en apercevant un groupe aux portes de la division. « En plus c'est des 4° division. »

Le groupe, se voyant repéré, s'avança prudemment vers leurs ennemis de division.

-« Et bien on voulait simplement suivre la capitaine. C'est qu'on se posait des questions. » Répondit un jeune shinigami médecin.

-« Alors, c'est vraiment Unohana qui est.. » Commença Ikkaku, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

-« Enceinte ? Oui. Et c'est le capitaine Zaraki qui… » Dit à son tour Isane, bien d'ayant t déjà la réponse.

Les deux groupes se regardèrent un instant, le temps de comprendre toutes les implications de cette nouvelle sur leurs deux divisions, dans le silence le plus complet, si on excluait les cris de Yachiru à travers tous le Seireitei, puis :

-« nnnnooooonnn ! »

Un brouhaha sans nom s'en suivit. Les deux divisions discutant chacune de leur côté.

Du côté de la 11° :

-« Et si le capitaine vire gnangnan, que quoi on va avoir l'air, nous ? »

-« Et on doit déjà supporter la lieutenant, alors vous imaginez avec un en plus dans les pattes. »

-« Et si jamais le morveux fait pas un bon guerrier, le capitaine va passer ses nerfs sur qui ? Nous bien sûr. »

…

Les 4° division, quant à eux, n'étaient pas en reste de craintes diverses.

-« Vous imaginez si l'enfant a autant de pression spirituelle que le capitaine Zaraki, on ne va même plus pouvoir s'approcher de la capitaine. »

-« Et comme si les blessés n'étaient pas une charge suffisante pour elle. »

-« Oui, je doute que le capitaine Zaraki soit du genre père attentionné. Et puis, vous imaginez si l'enfant grandit dans un environnement pareil. »

…

Soudain, Yachiru revint comme un boulet de canon, bousculant Hanatarô, sautant sur Iemura en lui pétant ses lunettes, puis sur le visage d'Aramaki, avant de finir sa course sur la tête d'Ikkaku.

-« Si Hanahana-chan devient la maman de mon petit frère, ça fait de nous des potes, non ? » Questionna la petite.

-« OOOOHHHH, NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!! » Reprirent en chœur les deux groupes, atterrés de cette nouvelle.


	5. Chapter 5

En entendant les cris de leurs subordonnés, les deux capitaines sortirent de la pièce. Yachiru bondit alors, tel un fauve, laissant des traces sur le crane luisant d'Ikkaku, jusqu'à sa place favorite.

-« Y a un problème ? » Questionna Kenpachi, son air aimable habituel sur le visage.

Puis avisant la troupe de 4° division, il se tourna vers sa compagne et lui demanda :

-« Vu la trouille que tu leur fous à eux (_pointage du doigt des 11° division_), t'avais pas b'soin d'une escorte comme ça. (_pointage du doigt des 4° division qui se resserrèrent le plus possible_) »

-« Ils ont dû me suivre, n'est ce pas Isane ? » Répondit Unohana avec un sourire.

La jeune lieutenant acquiesça, un peu honteuse d'avoir mis son nez dans les affaires des autres et de s'être fait prendre.

-« Vous n'y voyez aucun problème à cette nouvelle, au moins? » Demanda la capitaine.

Et pour la première fois, les shinigami des deux divisions furent d'accord, chacune par peur des représailles du capitaine de l'autre en cas de désaccord.

-« Si vous êtes heureux, alors nous aussi capitaines. »

-« Oui pourquoi y aurait-il un problème ? »

C'est ce moment là que choisit Yachiru pour faire réentendre sa voix.

-« Pourtant, tout à l'heure, vous.. » Commença-elle quand elle vit un sachet de toutes les couleurs dépasser légèrement de la manche d'Ikkaku.

Elle sauta alors en direction du rasé, qui lança le sac vers Yumichika, qui l'esquiva gracieusement, en même temps que sa lieutenant qui suivait de près. Le sachet prit alors la direction des 4° division avant d'être réceptionné par Isane. Yachiru envoya valdinguer toute personne sur son passage avant de s'arrêter devant la grande jeune femme.

-« Isane chan …? » Dit la lieutenant aux cheveux roses, avec un ton laissant deviner le reste de sa phrase.

-« Oui présidente. » Répondit la sus nommée en tendant le paquet.

Puis voyant le regard noir de Kenpachi s'apprêtant à rappeler l'interdiction du sucre pour Yachiru :

-« C'est des bonbons sans sucres, il fallait bien ouvrir un cadeau à la lieutenant. »

-« Ouais, histoire qu'elle soit pas jalouse. »

Kenpachi allait répliquer quand Unohana posa une main sur son bras et demanda :

-« Tout à l'heure, que leur arrivait-il, Yachiru ?

-« Ben, tout à l'heure, ils étaient super contents mais là ils osent plus l'dire. » Répondit la petite, commençant à comprendre les bases de la corruption.

Les shinigami s'autorisèrent un léger soupir de soulagement, tandis que les capitaines, pas dupes, savaient bien que leurs subordonnés n'étaient pas honnêtes sur ce coup là, mais se disaient qu'après tout, ça aurait pu être pire.

Mais un papillon des enfers apparut et se posa sur le doigt d'Isane, qui se figea en entendant le message. Au bout de quelques instants, elle réussit à se reprendre, et annonça aux deux capitaines :

-« Le capitaine général Yamamoto est au courant et vous convoque tous deux. Sur-le-champ. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne humeur. »

* * *

et oui, je suis toujours allergique aux chapitres de grande taille quand c'est moi qui les ecrit. (à lire, ça peut etre tres plaisant) 


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux capitaines, suivis par leurs subordonnés, se dirigèrent vers la 1° division, une profonde angoisse au ventre. Là bas, ils pénétrèrent tous deux, les non-capitaines n'en ayant pas le droit, dans la salle principale. Y étaient présents le capitaine général, ainsi que les capitaines Kyôraku et Ukitake, qui semblaient en grande discussion avec lui.

-« Allons Yama-jii, en quoi cela pose-il un problème ? Ah ! Voilà justement les deux concernés. »

-« Qu'est c'que vous faites là vous deux ? Y a vraiment tout le monde qu'est au courant ou quoi ?'

-« Et bien, on a était légèrement interpellé par la délicate voix de Yachiru chan. » Dit Ukitake en souriant.

Apparemment, Yachiru avait, par ses cris de joie, attiré bien plus l'attention qu'on aurait pu le croire.

-«Bien puisque vous savez pourquoi je vous ai convoqués, qu'avez vous à … »

-« A dire pour notre défense ? Je ne savais pas que ça constituait un crime. » Répondit Unohana avec un sourire, tandis qu'elle tenait Kenpachi par l'arrière de son haori afin d'éviter le clash, au grand désespoir des shinigami de celui-ci, massée derrière les portes.

-« Un crime peut-être pas quand même, mais reconnaissez que cette situation est assez gênante, surtout en des temps pareils. »

-« Pourtant il fait beau aujourd'hui, Yama-jii. » Commença Kyôraku, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais le regard que lui lança celui-ci le découragea de continuer.

-« Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est que les relations entre capitaines doivent rester professionnelles, afin d'éviter tout problème entre les divisions concernées. Et les relations entre les deux vôtres étant déjà légèrement problématiques… »

-« Même pas vrai, on s'entend super bien. Hein, les mauv… euh les gars ? » Avait lancé, de derrière la porte, un 11° division aux 4° division.

A en juger par le bruit, tous acquiesçaient avec ferveur, ayant compris qu'à la moindre bourde, leurs capitaines, enfin surtout Zaraki, le leur feraient payer.

-« Après tout, si le climat demeure aussi pacifique entre vos deux divisions, je ne vois pas en quoi on devrait appliquer cette loi désuète, sensei. » Dit Ukitake.

-« C'est vrai, les familles du Rukongai et celles nobles du Seireitei ont le droit d'avoir des enfants, alors pourquoi pas deux shinigami ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi tout le monde aurait des passe-droits sauf eux ? »

-« Et c'est eux deux qui parlent des passe-droits des nobles. Manqu'rait plus que Kuchiki. » Songea Kenpachi avec un rictus.

-« Le problème est évidemment qu'on ne peut envoyer une femme enceinte au combat. »

-« Alors ça ne posera pas trop de problème. En tant que médecin, je suis assez rarement à combattre. » Releva Unohana, un léger soulagement transparaissant de son air calme habituel.

-« Mais … » Commença le capitaine général.

-« Allons, Yama-jii, son état ne gênera pas la capitaine Unohana dans ses activités quotidiennes. De plus, les deux divisions vont se tenir à carreau. N'est ce pas, capitaines ? »

-« Y a intérêt ! » Grommela Kenpachi en jetant un regard noir en direction de la porte qui se referma légèrement.

-« Et puis, pour l'occasion, je sortirai une bonne bouteille de saké. Qu'en dites vous ? »

-« Allez, s'te plait pépé flammèche . » Supplia Yachiru, entrée dans la piece quelques instants plus tôt et perchée à sa place habituelle.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avec de grands yeux tout humides mais de dire avec un cri strident:

-« J' veux mon p'tit freeerrrrreee !! »

Vaincu par de tels arguments, surtout les derniers, le capitaine général Yamamoto céda. Les cinq shinigami sortirent, Kyôraku et Ukitake rentrant vers leurs divisions après les remerciements d'usage.

Unohana, Kenpachi et leurs subordonnés repartaient également quand Unohana demanda à Yachiru.

-« Tu as dit que ton petit frère serait de moi ? Il ne me semblait pourtant pas l'avoir entendu. »

-« Ben, non. Promis, Hanahana-chan, promis Ken-chan. »

-« C'est étrange alors. Comment le capitaine général Yamamoto a pu être au courant, si même nos subordonnés l'ignoraient ? »

Pendant ce temps, le lieutenant de la 1° division rejoignait son capitaine.

-« Capitaine, n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes contre ça. Vous m'avez paru vraiment heureux quand je vous ai fait mon rapport d'espionnage. »

-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. » Répondit le vieux shinigami. « Après tout, je me suis juste comporté comme un père qui surveille ses enfants. »

-« C'était quand même de l'espionnage. » Ajouta son lieutenant avec un léger sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

ce chap' n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire mais j'avais envie de le faire, juste pour rire.

* * *

Les deux divisions se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupations. Les shinigami de la 11° division se comportant, pour une fois, à peu près normalement envers leurs collègues, même si ce mot écorchait encore la gorge de certains mais sans doute moins que le sabre de leur capitaine ne le ferait, ils tendirent leurs mains à ceux-ci pour une « poignée de main bien guerrière. »

Les pauvres médecins, décidant de faire un effort eux aussi, tendirent à leur tour leur paume pour cette poignée de main qui n'avait pas de guerrière que le nom. Résultat, quelques foulures, beaucoup de bleus, mais bon, convivialité ne rime pas forcement sécurité, surtout à la 11°.

Quelques jours plus tard, un papillon des enfers arriva et appela chaque division à se rendre à la grande cour. Ce message étant signé du capitaine de la 13° division, Kenpachi et ses hommes se précipitèrent, pour y arriver une heure plus tard, heure de l'audience, vers le point de rendez-vous, où ils arrivèrent deux bonnes heures plus tard, grâce aux conseils éclairés du GPS perché sur l'épaule du capitaine. Quelques rues avant, ils avaient été rejoints par les 4° division qui déclinèrent l'invitation à une autre poignée de main, et préférèrent agiter les leurs, couvertes de bandages, à une distance raisonnable.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de rendez-vous, ils y découvrirent une bonne partie du Seireitei, et, à en juger par le nombre de bouteilles, la réunion était plutôt l'œuvre du capitaine Kyôraku et non d'Ukitake.

-« Sssuuurrrrpprriisseee !! » Hurla, d'une voix plus très claire, la part des shinigami présents à avoir déjà fait honneur aux dons de Kyôraku.

Le hurlement avait fait sursauter une bonne partie des nouveaux arrivants qui, pour certains, sortirent leurs zanpakutoh et se mirent en position d'attaque, alors que les autres se rassemblèrent en tas compact derrière leurs gradés, bien que l'on ne sache pas vraiment si c'était à cause de la surprise ou de leurs voisins et nouveaux potes forcés.

-« Ben quoi, c'est pas ton anniversaire, Ken-chan, si ? » Demanda Yachiru en dévisageant l'assemblée.

-« Si ça avait été l'anniversaire du capitaine, on lui aurait offert Ichigo enroulé dans du ruban, pas du saké. Quoique ça soit un beau cadeau aussi. » Plaisanta Renji en se dirigeant vers les dites bouteilles.

-« Non. Vois-tu, Yachiru chan, on a organisé cette petite fête pour tous célébrer dans la joie, la bonne humeur et la convivialité…. » Commença Ukitake sans remarquer que les capitaines des 6° et 10° divisions étaient tout sauf joyeux, de bonne humeur et conviviaux, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à éviter au possible le mélange lieutenant/alcool. « …L'heureux évènement. N'est ce pas vous tous ? »

Ceux qui ne n'étaient pas occupés à empêcher l'inempêchable applaudirent, et particulièrement ceux, c'est à dire les ¾ des shinigami présents, qui avaient commencé à fêter ça sans les principaux invités.

-« Etant donné que demain a lieu notre jour de congé mensuel, on s'est dit qu'une petite fête serait la bienvenue, non ? En tous cas, excellent timing, heureusement qu'on ne vous a pas donné la bonne heure. » Continua Kyôraku avant de rejoindre Matsumoto, Renji et autres.

Une bonne partie de la 11° le suivit, entraînant contre leur gré ceux de la 4°, sous le prétexte qu'un lien se nouait dans les blessures et le saké, et que vu qu'ils avaient déjà les premières…

La soirée se poursuivit presque normalement, Ukitake s'entrucha avec un peu de thé, ce qui déclencha une course pour l'aider de la part de ses 3° sièges, qui trébuchèrent sur le corps endormi de Yachiru, qui, se réveillant, demanda encore des « bonbons qui font voir double » à Kyôraku qui, en voyant le regard que lui lança Kenpachi, s'enfuit, renversant le lieutenant de la 1° division qui s'excusa, en bon gentleman qu'il était, auprès des jeunes femmes qu'il avait bousculé et leur offrit une coupe de vin pour se faire pardonner.

Les femmes en question ayant soulevé qu'il était agréable d'avoir un homme serviable auprès d'elles, des shinigami voulurent faire une tentative de sérénade, qui dégénéra quand chacun des ivrognes ajouta sa petite note sous le regard affligé des capitaines de la 6° et 10° divisions, ayant reconnu les voix de leurs lieutenants, et intéressé de celui de la 12° qui trouvait que ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un cri de Hollow et invita quelques « échantillons » à passer au labo.

Mais finalement, les choses se terminèrent bien, même si les 4° division furent obligés de s'occuper des ivrognes incapables de faire un pas, dont une bonne partie, pour ne pas dire la totalité, de leurs amis-bien-obligés-Yamamoto-nous-surveille de la 11° à qui ils fournirent, en plus de l'habituel seau, une couverture pour éviter qu'ils ne chopent un rhume à dormir dans la rue.

Unohana et Kenpachi, ravis que la nouvelle soit aussi bien accueillie, reprirent le chemin de leurs divisions et se séparèrent sur un chaste baiser. Celui-ci fut repéré par Renji, qui lança un « Oooh !! C'est mig… Aie », étant suivit par Byakuya qui reconduisait sa brebis égarée de lieutenant à la division à grand coup de senbonzakura, préférant l'éloigner de Kira et Hisagi qui entamaient une longue nuit de deuil de leurs capitaines, ainsi qu'une nouvelle gourde de saké.

-« Si chaque grossesse entraîne une fête pareille, le vieux va peut être se décoincer un peu. » Songea Kenpachi, en regardant les séquelles de la fête.

* * *

note de l'auteur: s'entrucher veut dire avaler de travers (désolée, le patois refait surface mais ça allait plus vite à ecrire, lol)

en esperant que ce chapitre vous a plu quand meme, mais n'hesitez pas à laisser une review dans le cas contraire( ou meme si ça vous a plu.)


	8. Chapter 8

Le temps commença à s'écouler lentement mais sûrement, et le ventre de la capitaine, quant à lui, commençait à prendre un arrondi de plus en plus prononcé. Et, une bonne nouvelle ne venait jamais seule, la Soul Society apprit que la libération du hô gyoku prendrait plus de temps que prévu, étant donné qu'une part de sa puissance était encore liée à l'âme de Rukia. 

Enfin, bonne nouvelle, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord.

-« P'tain, à ce rythme là, on va finir par atteindre l'age du vieux avant même d'avoir combattu. » Lança un 11° division.

-« Le morveux va atteindre l'age du vieux avant qu'on est combattu, tu veux dire. »

-« Allons, je suis certain que vous vous trompez. » Tenta de les rassurer un petit shinigami qui détonnait fortement au milieu de ces brutes. « La guerre va avoir lieu bientôt, et Aizen va avoir le temps de créer d'autres Arrancars pendant ce temps. Des forts! Pourriez vous me lâcher maintenant ? »

Le groupe fixa le pauvre Hanatarô, dont l'un d'eux tenait le cou.

-« Hey, on a dit qu'on s'entraînait alors tu la ferme et tu tiens ton rôle. »

-« Mais, justement, si vous me lâchez, vous pourrez mieux vous entraîner, non ? »

Le nouveau punching ball de la 11° fut enfin lâché, et, pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, laissant les shinigami se battre de toutes leurs forces, il songea à ce qui avait changer au cours des dernières semaines.

Le capitaine général ayant décrété qu'au moindre incident, il prendrait les mesures nécessaires, les shinigami des divisions 4 et 11 devaient maintenir de bonnes relations entre eux. Pour certains, c'était bien moins l'intérêt pour le futur bébé que la peur d'une mort dans d'atroces souffrances qui motivait ce choix, mais l'important était qu'on voyait désormais presque toujours la 11° avec la 4°(même si certains diraient que ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, vu le nombre de blessure qu'un 11° pouvait récolter en une heure.).

Apres des débuts assez difficiles, la situation changeât, et la suite fut encore pire. Les deux divisions sachant pertinemment que, leurs capitaines sans doute trop occupés par le conflit et même leurs taches habituelle, ce sera à eux, n'en déplaise à la 11°, de veiller sur le bébé.

Sur ce point, la 4° était plutôt au point mais la 11°…

-« Voyons, Madarame san, on n'accroche pas une couche avec un élastique. » Lança Hanatarô, qui, ayant perdu au janken, était responsable de l'activité « changement de couche avec pour cobaye une pastèque ».

Le chauve le considéra quelques secondes, sous les rires de ses camarades qui n'avaient pas vraiment fait mieux, à en juger par le nombre de pastèques éclatées dans la pièce, avant de dire :

-« Assez de trucs de gonzesse ! On va passer à quelque chose d'autre. »

La proposition fut saluée par toute la division, qui se précipita dehors avec le pauvre médecin, laissant leur lieutenant qui se chargeait du « nettoyage des cobayes », avec le capitaine de la 10° qui passait dans le coin à ce moment là.

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune shinigami se retrouva comme PTCE (partenaire totalement consentant d'entraînement). Enfin, même s'ils avaient du changer les habitudes générales, cela faisait du bien aux 11° division de voir un 4° division courir, l'air terrifié, le plus loin possible d'eux. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Les deux capitaines, quant à eux, subissaient un autre genre d'épreuve. Celui des « marraines les bonnes fées ». Le bébé avait beau être encore dans le ventre maternel, une partie importante des gradés des différentes divisions ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de venir voir la future maman à tout bout de champ .

Tous les vœux possibles et inimaginables y passèrent : d'une longue et heureuse existence, aux capacités dignes du plus grand guerrier (vœu largement salué par les squatteurs de derrière la porte, subordonnés du dit-guerrier), en passant par une vie en bonne santé, le vœu d'Ukitake, à qui Kenpachi répondit, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, que « s'il pouvait aller traîner la sienne de bonne santé ailleurs, ça serait pas plus mal pour le gamin. »

En bref, tout allait pour l'instant pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes….

-« AAAAAHHHHH !!! »

….Enfin, sauf pour Hanatarô. Apres tout, Yachiru aussi avait besoin de s'entraîner.


	9. Chapter 9

Apres pas mal de temps (désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite), le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

En esperant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

Malgré l'agitation qui régnait entre la 4° et la 11° divisions, un seul, à part Unohana qui était le calme incarné, demeurait un tant soit peu calme.

Zaraki Kenpachi n'avait, pour ainsi dire, changé aucune de ses habitudes, c'est à dire s'égarer dans le Seireitei avec l'aide de son adorable mais très bruyant symbiote, plus communément appelé Yachiru, ou grogner avec un regard mauvais quand ses hommes étaient occupés à autre chose qu'à se battre, se taper dessus, saigner, et autres désagréments qu'eux même regrettaient vu les activités qui les remplaçaient.

Non pas que Kenpachi se foute comme de sa première victime de son futur rejeton, ce qui aurait été très douloureux pour ses oreilles quand on connaissait sa "fille", mais il avait conclut que , dans le ventre de sa mère, le gamin n'était pas apte à entendre les sages préceptes du style : « ferme la et frappe » ou « même à terre, un vrai guerrier peut encore tuer son ennemi d'un regard, mais d'un coup d'épée c'est mieux. »

A moins ne soit tout simplement pas d'accord, hypothèse également valable , surtout quand Yachiru glisse à l'oreille de son porteur « La prochaine fois que je voudrai des bonbons, je demanderai à Retsu chan de te demander, tu lui obéis toujours sans rien dire. Un peu comme plume plume quand Noeunoeuf lui propose des produits de beauté en échange, sauf que toi tu glousses pas comme une poule. »

Bon, Yumichika n'avait pas trop apprécié la comparaison, mais il était trop occupé à "essayer" les produits pour le bébé, seule chose pour laquelle il s'était porté volontaire, pour aller dire à sa fukutaichô ce qu'il pensait. Mais Ikkaku crut bon de lui dire, soit disant pour le rassurer, que pondre un œuf en plein combat, ça ferait con.

Bref, Kenpachi vivait sa petite vie habituelle, rendant également visite à sa compagne de temps à autre,( après tout il était pas un monstre, un barbare à la rigueur, mais pas un monstre) dans un calme relatif, et ,ce jour-là, rien ne semblait changer la donne.

Mais soudain, Kotetsu Isane, la lieutenant de Unohana, débarqua en quatrième vitesse et, envoyant valser dans son excitation quelques shinigami qui se trouvaient sur son chemin , lui dit :

-« Capitaine Zaraki, vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Fort heureusement, Kenpachi tilta assez rapidement, c'est à dire juste après avoir mis son sabre sous la gorge d'Isane pour avoir oser lui donner un ordre, ce qui sous-entendait l'agitation de la jeune femme.

-« Non ? C'est vrai ? »

Kuchiki Byakuya était tranquillement dans son manoir, à profiter du calme reposant de cet après-midi, quand l'un des murs alla soudainement à la rencontre de son voisin d'en face, laissant entr'apercevoir en lieu et place du défunt mur le capitaine de la 11° division.

-« Tiens, Kuchiki, qu'est ce que tu fous là ? »

-« Je suis ici chez moi. » Répondit d'un ton neutre le noble en regardant vers son homologue capitaine.

-« Ouais, bah, je te cherchais. »

Avant que Byakuya ne puisse en replacer une, une petite voix résonna :

-« C'est pas bien d'mentir, Ken chan. Je le dirais à Retsu chan ! »

_-« Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Déjà ce rustre ici, c'est horripilant, mais si de plus, il a emmené sa sauvageonne de lieutenant, ça ne peut décidément pas être pire…. »_ Songea Byakuya en soupirant.

-« Ouais, bon. Kuchiki ? » Questionna Kenpachi, ce qui fit rouvrir un œil à Byakuya qui réceptionna une sorte de boulet de canon. Vivant.

-« Garde-moi Yachiru, j'ai à faire. »Acheva le grand capitaine , avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

_-« Si, finalement, ça peut être pire. » _Pensa le pauvre Byakuya, en essayant de détacher la pile électrique rose de son kenseikan.

Les shinigami de la 4° ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas un peu. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, le reiatsu d'Unohana avait pris des proportions impressionnantes. Bon, il est vrai que, contrairement aux craintes initiales, celui-ci n'avait pas atteint le niveau du capitaine Zaraki, mais cela avait constitué pour les médecins un indice que le terme approchait, avec une vingtaine de jours d'avance.

Et leur supposition s'était avérée exacte.

Plusieurs shinigami de la 4° division regardaient maintenant le nouveau-né d'un air perplexe.

-« Ce n'est pas sensé être un prématuré ? »

-« Techniquement, si. »

-« T'as déjà vu un prématuré d'une bonne soixantaine de centimètres ?Et encore, c'est seulement à vue de nez. »

-« Bah, c'est un grand prématuré un peu en retard. »

Plusieurs regards noirs atterrirent sur l'auteur du jeu de mot, qui eut un sourire désolé et bafouilla « à force d'avoir la 11° dans les pattes… »

Les shinigami tournèrent ensuite leur regard vers le père du bébé se disant que celui-ci avait de qui tenir. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la haute taille du capitaine de la 11° était encore accentuée par le fait que le 4° division qui lui faisait un topo sur les soins aux bébés était qu'autre que Hanatarô. Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance au janken celui-là.

Apres quelques jours de repos pour Unohana, de défense , par ses subordonnés, de la division contre les invasions barbares (à comprendre contre la 11° division au grand complet qui avait décidé de venir voir « quel guerrier ça nous fera .»), … Les choses reprirent leur cours normal : soins des plaies, bosses et autres pour les uns, mise en place des plaies, bosses et autres pour les seconds,…

Si ce n'est que :

-« Nii sama, calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

-« Ce roturier ne perd rien pour attendre. »

-« Mais puisque je te dis que ta frangine est déjà assez chiante comme ça, alors avoir un deuxième petit truc gueulard, piaillard et autres dans les pattes n'était pas franchement dans mes prévisions. »

-« Tais-toi, idiot roux! J'essaie de te sauver la vie ! »

Si ce n'est que Byakuya avait appris, lors d'une observation sur le terrain de la vie de sa sœur, c'est à dire un pur et simple espionnage, qu'il allait peut être avoir un ou une petite dans son manoir, et le souvenir de Yachiru, qui lui avait valu cinq portes, deux vases hors de prix, une mois de nourriture, et surtout un tube entier d'antidépresseurs, tout ça en seulement un jour, était encore un peu trop présent en lui.

-« Kuchiki, laisse-moi un peu d'Ichigo ! Je m'amuserai un peu après le biberon du petit. »

-« Ken chan, j'peux avoir un biberon aussi ? »

-« Va entraîner Kuchiki aux mômes, toi ! »

* * *

Une p'tite ,toute mini review?Et si je fais les yeux de chat potté?


End file.
